In the related art, various repeat techniques in an audio device have been proposed.
JP H07-065506 A discloses a technique in which a first memory which stores reproduction data from a repeat reproduction start position to a predetermined position, and a second memory which stores the reproduction data from the predetermined position to a repeat reproduction end position are used, and the reading/writing of the reproduction data with respect to the memories are controlled, so that the reproduced sound is not interrupted during a search operation of an optical pickup during repeat reproduction.
JP H08-107540 A discloses a technique in which reproduction data are stored in a memory while a reading start address during a repeat reproduction is updated based on a predetermined return time, and, when an operation of a button for instructing repeat reproduction is detected, the reproduction data are read from the stored reading start address of the memory, so as to start repeat reproduction without causing a time lag.
JP H11-086447 A discloses that, when a repeat reproduction range does not exceed a storage capacity of a memory, reproduction data between a repeat start point and a repeat end point stored in the memory are repeatedly output, and, when the range exceeds the storage capacity of the memory, a provisional end point is set between the repeat start point and the repeat end point, and overwriting of the reproduction data between the start point and the provisional end point is prohibited, so that the reproduction signal is not interrupted during the repeat reproduction.
JP 2003-157621 A discloses a technique in which reproduction data of a predetermined time period from a top of a repeat reproduction region are stored in a shockproof memory as in-repeat reproduction region particular data, and, during the repeat reproduction, the in-repeat reproduction region particular data are read from the shockproof memory and the other data are read from a recording medium, so that the reproduction signal is not interrupted.
All of the techniques of related art prevents interruption of the reproduction signal or generation of a time lag basically by storing in the memory sound data of a predetermined time period from a starting point of the repeat reproduction. However, as there is uncertainty in terms of timing; i.e., whether the user reproduces after indicating his will to request repeat or indicates his will to request repeat after starting the reproduction, the sound data of the predetermined period must always be stored in the memory, regardless of whether or not there is an intention of the repeat request. In addition, when the repeat reproduction range exceeds the storage capacity of the memory, a technique is necessary to connect the sound data stored in the memory and other, new reproduction sound data without a noise or a silence. Such a problem may occur not only in the repeat reproduction of an audio file, but also in any switching of jobs (processes) to be executed.